Sweet Promises
by forevernessa94
Summary: Kaley's had a rough childhood,the only good thing was growing up with Tyler Simms as her bestfriend. But what happens when Kaley's mom marries a man who can't stand the Sons, and forbids her to hang out with them? TS/OC Need more reviews before next updat
1. Wake Up Call

**Chapter One**

_Beep beep beep_

I groaned, rolling onto my side to smack the annoying piece of technology. I rubbed my tired eyes and sat up. Walking over to my closet I picked out my uniform. The white oxford shirt and red and blue tie, with a dark blue vest, skirt, and blazer. 'This uniform needs a dire makeover' I thought as I lay out the clothes on my bed. All of a sudden my phone started ringing. I walked over to the bed and picked it up. I looked at my cell and saw that Tyler was calling. I sighed and threw the phone back on my bed. I grabbed my towel and stalked off to the bathroom.

I got in and shut the door, trying not to make any noise. I turned and looked in the mirror. I looked at the girl staring at me and winced. This didn't look like me. There was a small black and blue bruise on the right side of my face, near my neck, there was a small cut on my cheek, caked with dry blood. There were bags beneath my eyes and my naturally tan skin was pasty and pale. I shook my head at the i age. "This isn't me!" I screamed, chocking back the sobs. "This isn't me" I repeated.

I turned towards the shower and put the water as hot as I could stand it and got in. I stood there letting the hot water soothe my aching muscles. How could I let myself become someone I didn't know, or recognize. It's like I'm a stranger to myself. I shook my head as I washed my body and hair. I turned the water off and walked into the bedroom. I stopped once I realized who was sitting on my bed.

"I thought I told you not to talk to him." said Steve, my stepdad. he picked up my phone and shoved it in my face. I gulped and stared at the floor. "Bitch answer me!" he said, getting up to stand in front of me. His right arm lifted up and he slapped me. I grabbed my cheek in pain. "I said answer me, you little bitch," he hissed. I gulped. " Don't ever talk to him or his friends again, and if I find out you were hanging with him or any other guys I swear I will hurt you and all your little friends." he yelled.

And to prove his point he punched my stomach, causing me to fall to my knees. He turned and stood behind me, reaching down and grabbing my hair, pulling 'till I was looking at him. "You disgust me!" he said, dropping my head to the floor and picking it back up. He gave me an evil smile as his eyes flashed black and he slammed an energy ball into my stomach. I cried out in pain only to be slapped and yelled at to shut up. I watched as he stood and walked out of my room, muttering under his breath about how I was a lousy excuse of a human.

I sat there, my mind and body going numb. I let out a wail as the sobs shook my body. I got up and walked over to the bed. I yanked on my uniform and went back into the bathroom. Looking at my reflection I had to choke back another sob. I grabbed my makeup pouch and concealed the bruises as best as I could. Thankfully they weren't that big. I grabed my red eyeliner and just as I was drawing it on my phone rang. I raced oout to answer it before Steve heard it and came back.

"Hello," I said

"Kaley?" I gasped as I recognized the voice. I pulled the phone away from my ear. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid, why didn't you check the caller i.d.' I said to myself.

"Kaley? Kaley? Come on Kales, I know your there, I mean you did answer the phone." I sighed and lifted the phone back to my ear.

"Hey Tyler," I said softly

"Why are you talking so softly?" Tyler asked me, " Is is because of earlier, when I called? Did Steve get angry?" Tyler said, his tone laced with anger.

"Yeah," I paused, "Look Ty, I gotta go. I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, ok."

"Bye, Tyler."

"Bye Kaley" I sighed, closing my phone. 'Of only he knew' I thought. I shook my head and finished getting ready by just putting my hair into two thin, but messy, braids. I looked at my reflection and smiled. 'Now this person, this person I know' I thought happily. I grabbed my dark green backpack and walked downstairs. I grabbed an apple and yelled bye to my mom. Once out the door I let out a puff of air and got into my car, pulled out of the driveway, and sped down on the way to school, going 90 in a 45mph zone. Once I got into town I slowed down and turned towards Spenser. I pulled up in front of the ancient building and even though I've been going here for three years I still gasped at the beauty of this haunted looking school. I got out the car and walked inside just as the first bell rang. I walked to my homeroom class and sat down in my seat as the teacher, Mr.Burkett, took attendance.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? This is my first time attempting a fanfiction, because I've kinda been using fictionpress for my stories (there's only two up but still) so anyway... feel free to tell what you think and if you have any ideas for the 2nd and future chapters share them, please. I'm still getting used to actually writing down the story ideas that pop in my head so they might not all be good. Just please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong.**


	2. It's Nothing

**Ok so this is the second chapter. I finally wrote it. I'm sorry if it took so long but I had alittle writers block. I'm starting the third chapter soon, so as soon as I get a review or two I'll post it. So anyway here's the second chapter.  
Read on.**

**Chapter Two**

**Tyler P.O.V.**

"Whoo! Would you look at Taylor Monson. Now she's hot. Right Baby Boy? Baby Boy? Hello?" Reid said waving his hand in front of my face. I ignored him and kept on staring at the ceiling. I wonder why Kaley let a bully like Steve run her life.

Hey Baby Boy!?" Reid yelled. I groaned and sat up in my seat.

"What dude!?" I yelled right back. I looked to my right where he was sitting. He looked alarmed. I mean I would to. I rarely snapped at him, so I know he was surprised. I sighed and layed my head down on my desk. I just couldn't stop thinking about Kaley and our conversation this morning.

"Ok, are you alright Baby Boy? I mean instead of taking notes like the good little boy you are your laying your head down and snapping at anyone who so much as breathes in your direction." I heard Reid say. I looked at him again and saw that he really was concerned which was quite surprising to me. He never showed concern for me. Atleast until now.

Yeah. I'm fine." I mumbled.

"You sure? 'Cuz you know I'm here if you wanna talk." I looked at him, disbelief written all over my face at what he just said. He seemed to be telling the truth.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just alittle tired." I replied. It was half true. I peeked at Reid from the corner of my eyes. He looked like he didn't believe me but instead of pressing me about it he let it go and lay his head down on the desk, and went back to sleep. I glanced at the clock and sighed. I couldn't wait for third period to end and for lunch.

* * *

**Reid's P.O.V.**

"Hey the guys are over man. Let's go." said looking back at Tyler. I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the table, lunch tray in hand.

"Yo! Let me go Reid." I heard him say. I, of course, ignored him, and continued to drag him towards the table. "Sit." I ordered. He sat down mumbling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." I teased.

"I said your a pompus jerk, you asshole." Tyler spit out. I snorted hearing the venom coming out in his voice. _'Wonder what's got his panties in a twist_.' I sat down and punched Poyge's shoulder. He turned around and gave alittle nod.

"Sup' man?"

"Nothing much dude, just the usual." I said, smirking as Kira sauntered over. She walked over letting her hips sway, which caused her already short skirt to ride up even more, exposing her pale thighs.

"Hey Reid." I heard Kira say. I looked at her. _' Since when does she try to get with me. Shouldn't she be bugging Caleb, or even Abbot?'_ I raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you Kira?" I said, as she stopped in front of me. She looked at me and cocked her head to the side.

'Actually Reid I was wondering how I could help you." Kira replied.

* * *

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

I sat down and growled at Reid. He just gave me that stupid smirk and continued to tease me, it was if the caring part of him that he had showed me earlier didn't even exist. I just wanted to punch his face in. I saw Kira walk over and by the way she was walking it looked as if she wanted some extra atttention. I inwardly groaned. 'Oh great. Now she's gonna come over here and start drama by flirting with Caleb and being all clingy, even though she knows she doesn't stand a chance againsst Sara.' I thought. As soon as she reached us I sat up, defense mode on full alert incase I had to pull Sara away from her. But the funny thing is instead of going straight to Caleb, she tuens to Reid, with a huge smile on her face. Reid apparantly likes what he's seeing cuz' he has on the look he gets when he sees something he likes.

"Hey Reid." I heard Kira say. I groaned, and slouched alittle. I was still in defense mode because with Kira you always have to be.

"Can I help you?" Reid asked her. Her already big smile got even wider. I rolled my eyes and drank some soda.

"Actually, I was wondering how I could help you." Kira replied, causing me to choke on my soda. I groaned and grabbed my forehead. 'Oh God it stings!' I thought. I looked up and saw everyone starring at me. "Are you ok, Ty?" Caleb said with a look of concern. I nodded and looked over towards Kira and Reid.

"Hey why is Kira over there flirting with Reid, she's usually attacking Caleb?" Pouge said. " I mean, yeah I don't like it when she does, but it's just wierd." He finished. Everyone shook their heads. I sighed and tried to tune them out as I eavsdroped on Reid and Kira's conversation.

"Oh so you wanna do something for me?" Reid asked

"Yeah, I mean you are Reid Garwin. I figured that since you are always pleasing me, and a bunch of other girls, that I'd be nice and repay you." I turned to look at her. She was lying. Reid had never slept with her. Whenever he laid a new girl he always told me all the details, even though he knew I didn't wanna know. If he had slept with Kira he would have told me. I looked back at Kira and noticed that Reid looked confused. 'I wonder why she would lie about something like that.' Well I didn't have to long to think about seeing as how Aaron pushed past Kira and got in Reid's face.

"Yo Garwin! I advise you stay away from my girl or you'll pa-"

"Well you know what? Maybe if you were actually good in the sack, then all the girls, including yours, wouldn't be off running to me!" Reid cried, interrupting Aaron. I snickered, knowing that Reid had hit a spot.

"Please Garwin, I know you wish you were me. And that you had my girl." He replied, putting his arm around Kira, who was smirking at Reid.

"Ha! Please, your the one who's wishing," Reid said getting in Aaron's face. Uh oh. The look on Aaron's face meant that there was most definitly gonna be a fight. I heard Caleb stand and tell them to knock it off. They just ignored him. I watched as Aaron shoved Reid, and how he shoved back, ducking Aarron's fist and sending one of his own into his before it could get any farther, Mrs. Stevenson, the school secretary, came and had security break it up.

I watched as Reid walked towards the office with Mrs. Stevenson and Aaron. He turned around and smirked at us, and I just rolled my eyes chuckling to myself. As I turned around I noticed Kaley come through the double doors, and walk towards the line. I smiled and stood up, grabbing my tray.

"Hey Baby Boy, where you heading?" I looked back at Pouge, and shrugged.

"No where man, just want to get some more soda." I said pointing at the empty can in my hand. He shrugged and went back to eating. I quickly threw my food away and walked over to Kaley.

"Hey Kales." I said as she picked up her tray, grabbing a salad. she looked back at me, her eyes going huge with skock and fear.

"What do you want Tyler?" She said, her voice shaking as she looked around.

"Kales, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Tyler, just leave me alone." She picked up her tray as she paid and then started walking away.

"Wait!" I said grabbing her arm and spinnig her around. She winced under the slight pressure. I looked at her and saw that she was in pain. I looked down at her arm and saw a purple bruise creeping out of the sleeve of her white shirt. "What's this?" I said angrily.

"It's nothing Ty, now let go of me." She struggled under my grasp.

"Nothing! That doesn't look like nothing!" I said whispering.

"It _is_ nothing. Ok I just got a couple of bruises at soccer pratice the other day ok." I watched her as she pulled her arm away and stormed off. 'Something was wrong. I could sense it. Someone was hurting Kaley, Kales, my bestfriend, and I plan to find out.' I thought, as I walked out of the cafeteria and towards my locker. I swung it open and gazed at the pictures of Kaley and me. I sighed, remembering how much I missed hanging out with her.

**Kaley's P.O.V.**

'Oh my gosh! What the hell were you thinking talking to Tyler?' I thought. I can't believe what just happened. Tyler had seen the bruises Steve had given me and had gotten angry. He wasn't supposed to find out. He was supposed to stop talking to me after I told him I didn't wanna be his friend anymore. But he never gave up and continued to talk to me as if it had never happened. What am I gonna do. Now that Tyler's seen the bruises he'll try to help me, and I can't let that happen. I just can't.


	3. I Have No Idea

**Ok so I went back through my other two chapters and I noticed that I forgot to put the disclaimer thingy. Ok so here it is.**

**_I do not own the movie The Covenant, or anything else you might recognize. But if you don't recognize it it's probablly mine._**

**Anyway, so enjoy the third chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

**Kaley's P.O.V.**

I sighed as the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. I stood up and threw my trash away, following the crowd of students rushing through the doors. I gasped as I felt someone grab my arm, right where the bruises were. I quickly turned around to see who it was, and saw one of my best friends and soccer mates, Carly Strong. I smiled, and slowly pulled my arm away.

"Hey chica. What's the rush?" she asked, jogging to keep up with me.

"Oh it's nothing, just don't wanna be late for class. Mr. Ramos said that I've used all my free tardies and if I got another one I would end up in detention, and we both know that I can't afford a detention right now." I said, pushing my way through the halls.

"Oh well, I wanna get there in time to but you don't see me practically sprinting through the halls, and besides our class is right around the corner. I think we can afford to slow down," she said coming to a stop, and pulling me back. "Kaley, what's wrong? I mean lately you've been acting pretty wierd lately, you've been ignoring Tyler and the Sons, and there are new bruises on your body almost everyday," she paused, " What's going on Kales?" I paused, wondering what I should tell her.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said coming up with a quick lie, "I'm just stressed right now, and you know how I am, I'm just accident prone. I'm always falling and getting hurt." I said, hoping she would believe the lies. I turned and looked at her face. She seemed to be thinking about my answer, and another 10 seconds passed before she seemed to accept and believe it.

"Ok but you still didn't say why you and Tyler aren't speaking." I looked at her and opened my mouth. Thankfully before I could come up with a good lie, the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Oh shit!" I cried, running around the corner with Carly hot on my heals. We turned into the classroom, I let out a breath of relief seeing that Mr. Ramos was late and not in the room. We hurried to our seats and sat down. As we sat Mr. Ramos walked in the room.

"Sorry I'm late class, there was a fight in the east hall and I was the only teacher close enough to get there before it got out of hand." he said taking roll and looking around the room.

"Ah, Mr. Garwin, would you care to explain why you are late." I looked up to see Reid strolling into the room, a smirk on his face.

"Eh, I had to run to my room to get some," he paused and looked up at me, "stuff."

"_Alright_ well, sit down." Mr. Ramos commanded. Reid turned and walked up the aisle and sat in his seat, which unfortunately was right behind me.

"Alright class, let's begin by taking out our notes from yesterday." said at the front of the class. I bent down in my seat, and pulled my green backpack into my lap. As I opened it i felt something soft hit my arm. I looked down on my desk to see a note from Reid. I quickly snatched before Mr. Ramos could see.

**Hey, do you know why Ty's been acting all wierd? **

I stared at the note, and then replied.

_I have no idea, why are you asking me this?_

I tossed it back over my head and watched as Reid caught it. A few seconds later he tossed it and it hit my head. I turned to glare at him while getting the note, he just shrugged with that stupid smirk on his face.

**Well you hang out with him to, well atleast you used to. What's happening Kales, why aren't you hanging with Tyler or the rest of us?**

I put my head down so no one would see the single tear that was streaming down my cheek.

_I've just been really busy with soccer and stuff, I can't really afford to hangout right now._

I turned to give him the note, but Mr. Ramos chose to turn from the board at that moment and call on Reid to answer the question on the board. He, of course, chose instead to give the wrong answer and a sarcastic remark when he was told it was wrong, causing the whole class to laugh. Even I did. '_Man I miss hanging out with him, and the rest of the gang.' _I thought. Fifteen minutes later Mr. Ramos decided to give us the last ten minutes of class to start our homework, and he sat down at his desk and graded papers. I sighed as I tossed the note back to to Reid. Not even five seconds later it went flying past my head to land on the desk.

**That's bullshit and you know it Kaley. What the hell is happening right now that makes you avoid us, and why are you showing up with bruises. Don't even think about telling me it's cuz' of soccer. I talked to Carly and she said that she's noticed it to.**

I looked over at Carly's desk across the room. As if sensing my stare she looked up, and at me. I glared and she gulped. ' Why the hell were you talking to Reid bout' my bruises?' I mouthed to her. She shrugged and mouthed back sorry. I turned to the front of the class, and looked at the clock. '_Ok, only two more minutes before the bell rings. Ok, you can do this Kaley, just stall as long as you can.' _I thought to myself. I looked down at the note and sighed. I grabbed my pencil, and began to write a reply.

_I -_ just as I was starting a reply the bell rang. I packed my stuff and bolted before Reid or Carly caught up with me. I had free period next and then World History, before the end of school. But after school I had soccer practice so I wouldn't be able to relax until five-thirty. I sighed as I reached my dorm. I opened my door to my single room and flopped down on the bed, glad that I didn't have a roommate because they would try to get all buddy buddy with me so they could get to the Sons.

_Ring Ring_

I sighed and rolled over to grab phone that came with the dorm.

"Hello," I said snatching up the phone.

"Ok Kaley, it's me Stacy," (one of my other crazy as hell bff's) "Ok girl, you need to sign on to i.m." she said in a rushed tone.

"What why?" I asked. _'Why would she want me to sign on?_' I thought.

"Girl, just do it!"

"Ok. Ok. Calm down already, geesh." I said, walking over to my laptop and signing on.

**KrazyKales **(Kaley) **has signed on**

**SocrBabe **(Stacy)**has signed on**

**SocrBabe: Bout time girl, wat took u sso long?????**

**KrazyKales: Dude relax, it only took me like 2 secs to sign in.**

**KrazyKales: y did u want me 2 sign in?**

**BikerBoy **(Here's a hint, he's blond, wears leather, and is known as the biker boy. Any guesses?)**has signed in**

**BikerBoy: Has K logged on yet**

**SocrBabe: Uh yeah man, like 5 min ago. Where were u?**

**BikerBoy: Playin footsie.**

**SocrBabe: Oh gross! Gosh can't u and Kate wait till after class to start gettin freaky!?**

**BikerBot: We weren't gettin freaky so chill **

**KrazyKales: Ok Stace, u betta tell me wat's goin on. **

**SocrBabe: Oh u no Pouge just wanted to talk 2 u and since we're in class...**

**BikerBoy: Hey Kales **

**KrazyKales: GRRRR!!!**

**SocrBabe: luv u 2**

**SocrBabe has signed off**

**KrazyKales: I'm signin off**

**BikerBoy: No wait Kaley, pls just hear me out for a couple min**

**KrazyKales: Fine, u got 2min, start typing**

**BikerBoy: Ok, look I that u and Ty are really good friends. Ur his girl bestfriend and he's like ur guy bestfriend. Am I right?**

**KrazyKales: ...yeah?**

**BikerBoy: Ok well if this is true then y r u avoiding him and the rest of us? We're ur friends to, and we care bout u Kales. Wat is happenin rite now to cause u to not wanna hang with us anymore. U no u can tell me, I mean ur like my baby sis and I really care. Wat's happenin to u**

**KrazyKales: 2 b honest with u Pouge, I have no idea**

**BikerBoy: what do u mean Kales?**

**KrazyKales has signed off**

**BikerBoy: Great, now she's gone**

**BikerBoy has signed off**

**

* * *

**

**Pouge's P.O.V.**

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair as I signed off. '_Damn, I almost got her to tell me what was wrong!'_ I thought. Something strange is going on with Kaley and whatever it is it's causing her to get hurt and choose to ignore us. I need to get to the bottom of this._ We_ need to get to the bottom of this. The rest of the gang wants to find out to. If only there was a way to get Kaley to open up to one of us and just tell us what's wrong. Then we could try and fix it. I sighed again, as I felt Kate put her hand on my arm. I looked down at her and gave a small smile which she returned. After shaking my head to clear the thoughts, I turned back to my notebook and began writing down the notes from the board. Although I was confused about a couple things, one thing I knew for sure was that these next three periods were gonna pass by extremely slow today.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so there's the third chapter, I know it's not very good. I was having alot of writers block and practically rushed through this but I got it out just for you guys. Anyway yes I know that Pouge's screen name is kinda dumb, but hey it was all I could come up with at the time. The next chapter, I'll try to bring Tyler back in and show things from his perspective a little bit. Well I hope you liked it. Please review to tell me what you think.**


	4. Worried

**Chapter Four**

**Carly's P.O.V.**

I exited out the classroom, thanking Mr. Nunez for the help as we walked towards the cafeteria. "No problem Carly, your getting a lot better at solving system equations by graphing." he said turning to walk into the teacher's lounge. I continued down the hall to the cafeteria. As I turned the corner I could hear Mrs. Stevenson scolding someone. I paused listening to her ranting voice. "Goodness Reid, can't you go a week without getting into trouble?" I stopped as I rounded the corner and they spotted me. Mrs. Stevenson stopped what she was saying and stared at me. She turned back to Reid. "We'll continue this later Mr. Garwin." she said walking away. Reid turned and smirked at me.

"Sup' Carly?"

"Nothing much. So I see your still getting in trouble. What'd you do this time." I asked, already pretty sure of the answer.

"Got in a fight with Abbot." he said giving me that trade mark smirk that made all the girls swoon. All the girls but me.

"Ah. Of course." I replied. I went around him and started walking again. Reid turned and jogged to catch up.

"So Carly, do you know what's been happening with Kales?" he asked, concern adding an edge to his voice. I turned and starred at him. He was really concerned.

"I don't know Reid. She's just been so distant lately, canceling plans and she doesn't go out unless she absolutely has to." I said. I was really starting to get worried.

"Yeah I've noticed that too. She's beem acting real strange and she's coming to school with like a bunch of bruises." Reid paused and stopped walking. I stopped and turned to him.

"Yeah, she says that they come from soccer practice, but I know for a fact that they don't,I mean I'm there to. If she were to get bruises I think I would notice." We shared a worried glance as we walked into the cafeteria. I headed over to the line.

"So what do you think is going on with her?" Reid asked beside me. I jumped thinking that he would've walked off to his table. He smirked, knowing why I had jumped. I glared at him, and then paid for my pizza, or at least I thought it was pizza. It looked a bit like old mashed potatoes and gravy but there was pepperoni on it so it must be pizza...right? I shook my head and tried to answer Reid.

"I honestly don't know Reid. I mean there's about a hundred different reasons I can think of as to why she has bruises," Reid looked at me like I was dumb, "What? I mean she could've fell down some stairs, uh she could be training to be the next Rocky Balboa." I said trying to picture it in my mind. **(P.S. I do not own Rocky Balboa, or his movies. I'm sorry if I spelled it wrong. Anyway you may continue now.)** I looked to my left to see Reid staring at me as if I had escaped the looney bin. Which I hadn't so...

"Your wierd Carly. You know that? Hot, but wierd." Reid replied steering me toards his table. Once we got there I sat next to Kate and said hi to the gang. As I sat I saw Kaley walking away from Tyler, and by the look on his face he knew about the bruises. I sighed as he walked back over to the table and sat next to me. He laid his head on the table and stayed that way till' the bell rang. I stood, said bye, and ran over to Kaley, grabbing her arm gently. She gasped and quickly turned around to see who it was, once she saw it was me she smiled and slowly pulled her arm away.

"Hey chica. What's the rush?" I asked, jogging to keep up with her.

"Oh it's nothing, just don't wanna be late for class. Mr. Ramos said that I've used all my free tardies and if I got another one I would end up in detention, and we both know that I can't afford a detention right now." She answered, pushing her way through the halls.

"Oh well, I wanna get there in time to but you don't see me practically sprinting through the halls, and besides our class is right around the corner. I think we can afford to slow down," I said coming to a stop, and pulling her back. "Kaley, what's wrong? I mean lately you've been acting pretty wierd lately, you've been ignoring Tyler and the Sons, and there are new bruises on your body almost everyday," I paused, " What's going on Kales?" I looked at her, letting her know I was there for her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied. I could tell that she had just come up with a quick lie, "I'm just stressed right now, and you know how I am, I'm just accident prone. I'm always falling and getting hurt." she said, hoping I would believe the lies. I looked at her face, and contemplated whether or not to call her on her bluff. About 10 seconds later I decided to just let her think that I believed her, I mean she _was_ stressed right now. But she wasn't gonna get away yet. I still had one more question.

"Ok but you still didn't say why you and Tyler aren't speaking." I asked. She looked at me and opened her mouth, but before she could reply the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Oh shit!" she cried, running around the corner with me hot on her heals. We turned into the classroom, she let out a breath of relief seeing that Mr. Ramos was late and not in the room. We hurried to our seats and sat down. As we sat Mr. Ramos walked in the room.

"Sorry I'm late class, there was a fight in the east hall and I was the only teacher close enough to get there before it got out of hand." he said taking roll and looking around the room.

"Ah, Mr. Garwin, would you care to explain why you are late." I casually looked up to see Reid strolling into the room, a smirk on his face.

"Eh, I had to run to my room to get some," he paused and looked up at Kaley, "stuff."

"_Alright_ well, sit down." Mr. Ramos commanded. Reid turned and walked up the aisle and sat in his seat, which was right behind Kaley. As he climbed the steps he gave me a small smile and mouthed 'I have an idea.' I gave him a questioning look and turned back to the board as Mr. Ramos began to speak.

"Alright class, let's begin by taking out our notes from yesterday." he said at the front of the class. I pulled out my notes and did my best to pay attention. For the next ten minutes I concentrated on what Mr. Ramos was saying, but then I felt as if I were being watched. I knew Kaley was probably staring at me.

I sat there, trying not to squirm as I felt Kaley continue to stare at me. I turned and looked at her. She was full on glaring at me, and if looks could kill I'd be dead right about......NOW! I gulped and, again, tried not to squirm as she angrily mouthed to me why I told Reid about how she didn't get the bruises from soccer. 'Sorry' I mouthed back, and shrugged. There was nothing else I could do at the momemt. She turned back to the front of the class. I turned back in my seat and felt a vibration from my blazer. I reached in to the hidden pocket on the inside of the jacket and pulled out my phone. There was a text from Reid, flashing on the screen. I opened it.

**(bold is Reid **_Italics is Carly)_

**Sry but i think i just ratted u out**

_uh yeah u did but it's cool i'm sure u didn't mean 2_

**yeah i didn't so anyway Kales is tryin to stall till' the bell rings so she doesn't have to reply to my note**

_well wat'd u ask her_

**i asked wat waz wrong and y she's all battered up and ignoring us, she hasn't replied cuz like i said earlier she's stallin**

_well did u really xpect her to actually give u an answer? come on Reid we've all been trying for days, even weeks to find out wat's wrong and she's not spillin_

**well i can think of 1 way to get her to spill;)**

_oh no Reid u r not gonna use!!!!! Caleb would kill u, I would kill u and I'm pretty sure Ty, Pouge, and even Kaley herself would all KILL U!!!!!_

**ok geesh calm down already i won't use then but how else r we supposed to find out wat's wrong**

_idk Reid idk_

I closed my phone and looked back at Kaley. She had her pencil in her hand, frozen over a piece of paper. I could tell she was debating over what to say in Reid's note. I sighed and turned back to my own work. Not even two minutes later the bell rang and before I could even get up Kaley was up and out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Hey what's up peeps? So sorry that I haven't updated lately but my internet stopped working so my friend is letting me borrow hers. YAY!!!! Check her out on my home page under favorite authors. She goes as CorianderSpice and she rocks. Love ya chica! Anyway please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Memories that make me smile

**Chapter FIve**

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

I walked to class as I heard the bell ring. Well, more like dragging myself to class. Thank goodness this was my last class, but then afterwards I had swim practice. Which I wasn't exactly looking forward too. I sighed as I sat and rubbed my face. Reid took his usual seat to my left and Caleb and Pouge sat on my left, which was strange since they usually sat like four rows behind us. As if he could read my mind, which I'm sure he did, he explained that he thought I might need the support after the fight I had with Kaley. I gave him a small smile and thanked him. Meanwhile at the front of the class, class had started but I just couldn't focus. I kept on thinking about all the good memories and times I've had with Kaley.

_4 years ago_

_Tyler's P.O.V._

_I walked along side my parents as we headed to the park. We were going to meet up with mom's sister, my Aunt Katie. I really didn't wanna go, I wanted to hang out with Caleb, Pouge, and Reid and mess around with our powers, but no I was stuck going to the park to meet my aunt who I don't even like. She's way to perky and everytime she sees me she pinches my cheeks and acts like I'm three, which I'm not. So anyway, Aunt Katie sees us and she runs up to mom giving her a hug, and oh God now she's turning to me with that perky smile._

_"Oh Tyler darling how are you?" she squeeled, pinching the hell out of my cheeks. I groaned._

_"Fine, aunt Kate," I said trying to pull myself out of her grasp, she didn't budge._

_"Oh darling, I've missed you so much! So how's school, your friends, life, you know any cute girls, got a girlfriend?" she all but screamed at me. She still hadn't let go and I was finding hard to breathe since she was squishing my head against her chest. _

_"Everything's good Auntie Kate, can you please let go? I can't breathe." she pulled away and looked at me._

_"Oh my, Susan he's so handsome," she said to my mother, " I bet he has all the girls chasing him at school." I snorted at her comment. She turned and looked at me. I ignored her, instead giving my attention to my mom._

_"Hey mom, can I go play football with those guys over there?" I said pointing to the field beyond the swings. She nodded her head yes and turned her head to Aunt Kate. As I walked away I could faintly hear them begin to talk about the new support bra my aunt had just gotten. I shuddered and gave a small prayer for my dad, who had to sit there listening to them talk._

_As I was walking a soccer ball came flying out of nowhere hitting my chest. The impact had me falling backwards, and before I knew I was lying on my ass with the ball lying next to me. _

_"Hey are you ok?" said a voice. I shook my head and looked up. Running towards me was a girl with dirty blonder, almost brown hair. Her skin as a golden tan color and her eyes were a light brown with flecks of green and gold. I stared at her as she knelt down beside me asking if I was ok. She looked to be fourteen or thirteen which was cool cuz' I was fourteen. She waved her hand in front of my face and I looked down blushing, embarassed that she caught me staring._

_"Hey are you ok? I didn't mean to hit you." she said, concern filling her voice. I shook my head._

_"Uh yeah I'm fine. Thanks." I said, after I got my vocal cords to work. She smiled and me and it was like heaven was shining down on me. 'Man that was super corny!' I thought. _

_"Oh thank God man. My mom would kill me if she found out I hurt someone again. Whether it was intentionally or not," she paused, " which it wasn't." she said with a shake of her hair. Gosh, I just wanted to run my fingers through it. I gave her a small smile._

_"It's cool. No harm done." I replied going to get up. The mystery girl stood and offered me her hand. I took it and stood. I turned towards her and stuck my hand out._

_"I'm Tyler," she reached out and shook it._

_"Kaley," she responded. She bent down and grabbed the soccer ball, and turned back to me, "Wanna play?" she asked. I nodded and followed her over to the large field in which she had come from. She ran and kicked the ball back at me. I ran and kicked it back. Over the next hour we played soccer and showed each other a few moves. Man, Karley was a pro at soccer. i sat down in the grass and wiped the sweat off my forehead. She at next ot me panting. _

_"Your really good," I told her. She smiled._

_"Thanks. Your not so bad yourself." I smiled back. From the distance I heard my mom call for me. _

_"Tyler come on. We're leaving." she yelled. I nodded and looked at Kaley._

_"Looks like you have to go," she said with a smile. _

_"Yeah, but hey I had fun. I mean it's not everyday I get hit with a soccer ball." I smiled as Kaley laughed. She gave me a playfull shove. i shoved her back and stood. I offered her my hand and she got up. I told her bye, and as I went to leave she grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I looked at her as she reached down into her sports bag. She pulled out a cellphone._

_"Hey give me number so we can hang out agian. Maybe next time you won't get hit with a flying object." she said laughing. I took the phone and put my number in. "Cool. Well I'll call you later." I nodded and we said bye...again. I walked off to my mom. When I reached her Aunt Kate snatched me out of her arms and squeezed me to an inch of my life. I gasped for air, yet again. As she pulled away I thanked God for making her get off. She gave my cheeks one last pinch and went to her car. My father gathered our stuff and led us to the parking lot. As we loaded up our car, a red mustang pulled in next to us. The driver was a young guy who looked like he was probablly seventeen. As he pulled in I saw Kaley walk over to him and hug him. Jealousy sparked in the pit of my stomach. _

_"What's up Kales?" the guy said. I glared at the car._

_"Nothing much bro. So what'd mom make for dinner?" Kaley responded getting in the passenger side. As she got in I stopped glaring. I mean the guy was her brother, so no real competion. As if sensing my gaze she looked at me and pinched her cheeks. 'Oh crap!' I thought, 'She saw that. Uh I'm going to kill Aunt Kate.' She laughed as I started blushing. Her brother pulled out of the lot and she gave me one last wave as she drove off in the distance. I waved back and got in the car. As we drove home, I lokked out my window thinking about how the day had turned out. I smiled, thinking that it wasn't as bad as I thougt it would've been. But that was all thanks to Kaley. Ah, Kaley. I sighed and continued to think about her the rest of the drive home._

_Kaley's P.O.V._

_I sat there as Peter __**(Kaley's brother) **__drove away from the park. I smiled as I thought about Tyler. Seeing my smile, Peter asked what was up._

_"Nothing. I just made a new friend." I said turning to look out the window. He nodded and turned up the radio. As I listened to the music blaring out the speakers I couldn't help but think that Tyler's and my friendship would be a great thing._

_Tyler's P.O.V._

_Man, Kaley was so awesome. I have a feeling that we're gonna have a great friendship. As corny as that sounds, I know that it's true._

_2 days later_

_Kaley's P.O.V._

_I lay on my bead, staring at the ceiling as I threw my soccer ball up and caught it, throwing it again. Man I was bored. As I was throwing the ball, my door was burst open by Peter. He ran in and jumped on the bed. I jumped off my bed and stood by the foot of it, looking at my idiotic brother as he continued to act like a three year old. I stood there trying my hardest not to laugh at the scene in front of me. After a few seconds of nnot breathing I burst out laughing. And it wasn't any type of laughing. Oh no, it was fall to the floor, clutch your sides, and wipe away the tears kinda laughing. Peter stopped jumping and looked at me like I was smoking crack. I just lay there on the floor, recovering from my laugh attack._

_"Your onr strange cookie Kales." he said. I smirked and stood up._

_"Look who's talking dork," I replied. He smiled and got off my bed._

_"So, do you plan on actually leaving this room at all, or are you gonna go all gothic emo on me and lock yourself in the dark like you did last weekend?" he asked playing with my dresser. _

_"Dude, will you please stop going through my stuff," I said pushing him away, "And as for the going out thing I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out what to do." Peter clicked his tounge at me. I scolwed back at him._

_"Kaley baby, you gotta get out more. Shit just call up Carly or any of your other lilttle wierdo friends. I honestly don't care, as long as your out of the house and having fun." I looked at him, and he knew I wasn't buying it._

_"Oh cut the crap Peter. Your having a party aren't you. Dude when mom comes back she will freak if she found out you thre another house party." I said._

_"Oh come on Kales, don't tell her. Look I'll pay you twenty bucks if you could just disappear for like a couple hours." He pulled a twenty out of his wallet and held it. I glanced at it. Well I did need the money, and he was desperate, so..._

_"Seventy-five." I told him keeping my voice level. He gasped._

_"What?! Seventy-five! No way man! Nu uh!" _

_"Huh well I shall miss you big bro," I said patting his shoulder and leading him out of my room, "I mean once mom hears about the party she'll probablly send you to an all male military school. And then with you gone I'll get your room, and all your stuff. But don't worry I'll be sure to take care of the mustang." with that I pushed him out and locked the door. As I walked towards my desk I counted down. 3, 2, 1. _

_'Bang'_

_"Ok ok. I'll give you your seventy-five bucks." I smiled and opened my door. "Thank you!" I said snatching the money out of his hands. I turned and grabbed my cellphone, jacket and sports bag. "Peace bro!" I said walking out the front door. I walked down to the park and sat down in the grass. The park was empty, which was good for me since I'd be able to pick the field I wanted to play on. As I walked over to said field. I took out my phone and scrooled through the contacts stopping as I reached Tyler's name. 'Hmm, maybe I should give him a call.' I thought. I smiled brought the phone up to my ear, listening to the ringing as I waited for him to pick up._

_Tyler's P.O.V._

_I stared at the blank screen as the computer froze yet again. I groaned and smacked my head against my desk. To my left my phone started vibrating and lighing up. I picked it up and saw a number I didn't know. I wondered if it was Kaley. 'Well only one way to find out.' I thought._

_"Hello?" I said praying that it was infact Kaley._

_"Tyler?" said a female voice._

_"Yeah?'_

_"Hey it's me Kaley." Yes! _

_"Oh hey Kaley. What's up?"_

_"Oh nothing much. Just wanted to see if you wanted to get your butt kicked at soccer again." she said playfully. I laughed._

_"Please I slipped on the wet grass." I responded. Now it was her turn to laugh._

_"Yeah, sure. We'll go with that. So you wanna play?" she asked. _

_"Uh yeah, sure."_

_"Cool, well I'm at the park."_

_"Ok, I'll see you in like fifteen minutes." I said silently screaming for joy._

_"Ok see ya." she said as she hung up. _

_"Yes!" I yelled getting up to do a happy dance._

_15 minutes later_

_Still Tyler's P.O.V._

_I walked through the playground looking for Kaley. I spotted her on the far field. I jogged over and shouted hey. She turned and gave me a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. _

_"Hey," she said, kicking me the ball, " Ready to get whooped?" she teased. I smiled._

_"Bring it on!" I teased back. She laughed and took off running. We played soccer for the next three hours. Over those three hours i forgot about everything else. I just focused on the Kaley, the game, and having fun. Those last three hours were probablly the best hours of my life._

**Back in present day time**

I smiled at the memory. I remembered the day we met like it was yesterday. I mean not only was it the day I made a new best friend, but it was also the day I fell in love.


End file.
